QuAcK
by Ebony Rose
Summary: Today's the day the old ghoul dies....


No! Please! Stop! Stop starring at me!  
...Those accusing eyes...They burn my soul!  
I don't own it okay? Ranma 1/2 isn't mine! So please...just leave me alone...  
just leave me alone....  
Kua: Ummm....Ebony? You're talking to a mirror....  
Ebony: * sweatdrops * I-I knew that....  
  
  
Ebony Comments: Mwahahahahahahaha. DIE OLD HAG! DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!  
  
QuAcK  
  
by Ebony Rose  
  
I snicker as I push my glasses up. Soon, I shall have my goddess, and she shall no longer be bound to that wretched Saotome!  
I snort as I think about him.  
What an idiot.  
He has the most beautiful, most wonderful, most lovely woman on earth who is bound to him by our laws, and yet he refuses to acknowledge her divine existance! Sometimes I don't understand him.  
How can he ignore someone like my goddess?  
Hmph. I don't have time to think about that idiot anymore. I must focus on our plan to get rid of the old ghoul.  
My eyes narrow. Just thinking about her makes my blood boil. From day one, she had kept me and my goddess from pursuing our love.She refuses to accept the fact that her laws are old, and not ours! It is her own fault that we must do this to her. She left us no way out,so we must make/i us a way. Although, I'll be lying if I said we'll miss her. We hate that bossy bitch. Elder or no, she has no right to try to control who we love. Me and my goddess will be happy when we dispose of her...  
My goddess.  
The mere thought of her sets my soul on fire. How beautiful, and clever, and smart she is! To throw everyone off by speaking and acting that way is ingenius! By speaking that way, people assume she's dim and shall underestimate her cleverness! No one will think that my beautiful love would come up with a plan as clever as this one! And with my solid alibi, we will have no worries about getting caught!  
I hear the door opening.  
" Darling? " a beautiful voice called.  
My blood temperature rises.  
" My love! " I exclaim as I glomp her. I blink as I see her hair. " Love.....your hair......it's all over the place.....and green....I love it! " I say as I squeeze tighter.  
" Idiot! " she says in fluent Japanese as she smacks me on the back of my head. " That's a plant! I'm right behind you, baka! "  
I shiver as she call me that. I love it when she uses her true speach with me!  
I turn around and kiss her fully on the lips. She pulls back and smiles at me. " Are you ready now? " she ask.  
I nod. " Yes my love. "  
She smiles and gives me a peck on the cheek. " Than go. " I nod and leave. ---------Hours later.  
Phony tears run down my face as my love sobs on my shoulder.  
Ranma shakes his head as he sees the bloody mess.  
" Man......I can't beleive she died like that......"  
Akane nods. " You wouldn't think she'll die from something as simple as falling down the stairs....."  
The two hang there heads, but not before I see them smile.  
I smirk. They liked the old bitch as much as I did. And i think they know.........but I'm positive they won't tell. I lead my sobbing beauty inside the building.  
" Love, we're alone now.....you can stop crying. "  
Her heartbroken sobs suddenly stops and she lifts her head. A wickedly delicious smile spreads across her lips.  
" We did it! " She said. Her eyes fill with devilish satisfaction.  
I nod. " I've talked to the police.....they're writing it down as in unfortunate/i accident. "  
She stares into my face happily. " Oh Ono!Now that she's gone.......... we can be together forever! " I smile as I encase her in my embrace, " Yes, my dear Kasumi. " I whisper. " We will be together forever................. " And together we laugh. For we are finally free from that impossing ghoul. And in our hearts, one song plays........  
Ding dong, the bitch is dead.  
------------------------ Explanations/Rambles:  
Uh....what diya think? Okay, for those who don't have a clue who the 'old bitch' is, it's Tofu's mother. She wouldn't allow Tofu to marry anyone who didn't have strong hips for child-bearing. Oh, this is entitled QuAcK to more or less throw you off, but if you wanna be all nit picky, Quack is the slang for a doctor, ^^;; Er....well atleast where I come from. Over here, it's use for all doctors, not just for a psychiatrist. So...since Tofu is a doctor of sorts....I entitled it Quack! Ta da! And if you are REALLY nit picky, and just wanna insist that quack is only for the psychiatrists( bastards...^^), than lets just say that Kasumi and Tofu needed a quack, okay? Also, when I put she speaks in Japanese fluently, I was being technical. Of course Kasumi is going to speak Japanese fluently, she's Japanese and lives in a Japanese city!   
* blinks * Er....yeah.....* blinks again * 


End file.
